lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Maze
The Maze is a complex tunneling system located underneath the Tropics and the Ocean. The entrance to this semi-biome is located at the back end of the Tropics and, depending on where the player chooses to go, leads to either the Cavecrawler Cavern, the Fine Arts Shop, or the Safari Exit Hole (where players can teleport out of the Maze to the Safari Hole). This tunneling system gets its name from the maze-like structure. Most people use this system to acquire the rare Cavecrawler Wood; others may also enter the Maze to purchase items from the Fine Arts Shop, the only shop in Lumberland to operate within the vicinity of the Maze. Inside, The Maze is extremely dark and is nearly impossible to navigate without the help of a light source. It's highly recommended to bring a Worklight or use the headlights on the front of vehicles by pressing "L". Console users do not need to worry about this as The Maze is lit up for them during any time of the day (?), also console players are able to move out their camera into the roof making the maze significantly easier. Prior to the lighting system being changed, the maze was somewhat visible during the day and pitch-black during the night. The Black Walls are seven walls set around The Maze. They are designed to keep a third of The Maze, including Cavecrawler Cavern, separated from the rest of The Maze. However, there will usually always be one or more walls down at any given time, ensuring at least one route to the Cavern. The open wall is subject to change at any time, usually when a route is leaked on social media. There have even been some occurrences where all the walls were up, blocking all paths into the Cavern. It is impossible to complete the maze without passing at least one of these walls. Using exploits to attempt to remove one of these walls will result in a ban. However, any route to the Fine Arts Shop or the Safari Hole will always remain available at all times. An unconventional way to exit the maze is to exit through the Safari Exit Hole, a cave extension located high up in a tiny cave inside the Maze. Just like the Safari Exit Hole in the End Times Biome, it will teleport any players or items that go into it to the Safari Hole located in the Safari. This method of exit from the Maze is not recommended as the location of the Safari Exit Hole is relatively close to the entrance of the Maze and should always be a last resort if one is really lost and has no access to a map. There are 4 NPCs located in the maze: Joel, Geck, Slam, and Timothy Each character has different traits and dialogues: * Geck claims that he owns a boat shop and it is somewhere down in The Maze. * Slam mysteriously says "Heh heh...". * Joel warns the player that they can lose their soul in these caverns. * Timothy runs the Fine Arts Shop and is the only NPC in the maze that doesn't seem to be lost. TheBestAndBrightestTimothyDIRTY_GRANDPA.png The Hole.png Cavecrawlercave.png BlackWall.jpg Category:Semi-Biome Category:Maze Category:Geographic Features Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:Obstacles Category:January Mega Update Category:Tropics